A Twist In The Story
by EmOvAmPcHiLd
Summary: Bruce Wayne was having a normal life, from being a millionaire to the famous Batman, he had it good. But what if he found out he has a niece and she was staying with him? What chaos and mayhem will the two create. Rated T for Violence and mild language. (PAUSED FOR THE MOMENT AND ALSO REWRITING IT!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Justice League characters  
Claimer: I own my characters and story**

**Note: Sorry that I have disappeared for a long time, I had not only college to do (yes I know, if those that knew, you could not believe a nineteen-year-old that looks like an eighth grader is actually a college student) and there was too much drama that I will not describe it. ANYWAYS, I hope that you like this story, my friend Dragonrider7 helped me rant on this so credit also go to her. ENJOY OR DIE! Lol just kidding, but seriously Read&Review.**

**Jocelyn POV**

Today is such a depressing day. I loved that the sun isn't out. I also love the fact there is no rain with the sun-less sky.

But what made it depressing was the funeral of my mom and dad (actually my real dad died before I was born, but I call him 'dad' because the closest thing to a fatherly figure I have known). Yeah, it kinda sucks to go to your parent's funeral, when you're sixteen.

That's right, I'm a sixteen year old girl, wearing goth/punk/emo clothes, piercings (only in the ear, and I have at least two of them) and have a tattoo on my lower back of a bat, also mentioning that I have medium black with electric blue hair and cold grey eyes, and am standing next to a coffin of my dead parents.

To top it off, the only (living) relative who came to the funeral was my evil aunt, Veronica, and my uncle, Clinton.

Aunt Veronica is a woman who is a _huge_ gold-digger who wears clothes three times too small for her. She has long curly hair, evil green eyes, huge boobs and butt, and just plain evil. Just not like Poison Ivy since they ALMOST look alike.

Uncle Clinton is a very skinny man, light brown hair with a little grey on the side, brown eyes and he always looking around for some odd reason. They are both related to my dad.

From what my mom told me, however, she didn't have siblings, but I had a feeling that she was lying. But then again, I never had proof of it.

I watched as my deceased parents were descending to the depths of the earth.

Everyone who wasn't family left the area while wiping tears away as they said their last goodbyes to them.

Only me, my aunt, and uncle, were the only ones still at my parents grave.

For once in my life, I had never felt this... alone.

I noticed a tall old man in a black suit with some type of folder standing there, looking at us.

"Are you the family members?" he asked.

Before I could answer, my aunt answered with a perfect southern accent, "Yes we are. And who you might be?"

He chuckled, "My name is Richard Simons, I am Mrs. and Mr. Johnson's lawyer, and they have written their wills to me."

He used his hand as he gestured to a polished black limousine that was parked on the side of Gotham Cemetery, "Now if you three would just follow me to the car and we will discuss the will in private."

My aunt hurried to the car, as I slowly started my way and my uncle shuffled along. Richard followed us behind. He told the driver where to drive and we rode in silence.

On the way, my aunt was drinking some type of champagne and my uncle was still slightly nervously looking around.

I, however, was looking outside. I never cared much about the will part. From every movie I have ever seen that has to do with funerals and the wills about them, there was always some messed up thing that happens like a treasure/only you can save the world crap or you discovered that they have a secret relative that they never knew about.

We reached a very tall building, possibly 5 stories high and it looked pretty cool. We walked into the building and into the elevator. The elevator took us into the 15th floor, which happened to be the conference room. We all sat in the chairs as Mr. Simons, grabbed the folder and what looked like a cd.

"Now," he started as he took out his glasses and began reading, "Miss Veronica Johnson."

She sat up a little, trying to be sexy and all, "Yes Mr. Simon, what's the news."

He glances at her up quickly, raises an eyebrow, and looked back in the folder, "Your brother, Roger, left you only with $5,000 out of his cartoon collection."

She glared slightly at him like a rattlesnake would if you in their space, ready to strike, "That's it?"

He nodded, and continued, "Anyways, Mr. Clinton Johnson, your brother also left $5,000 to you, but with his other collection of comic books."

My uncle looked up and just nodded. I guess he was still emotional about the death of his brother, my father.

Mr. Simons turns to me, "You must be the daughter of them."

I simply nodded.

He reads, "You mother left you two things, one of them is about $1,000,000 under your name."

My eyes, along with my aunt's and uncle's, grew when he told me how much I got from my mom. I never knew she had that money. How did she get that? D-Did she steal from a bank or something before meeting dad and settling down?

"However," he continued, not even noticing our reaction, "you cannot use the money until you are either 18 or responsible enough to even use the money."

My aunt stood up, "Your mother is right about that. And I cannot leave to see what would happen to my _beautiful_ niece if anything happened to her."

I knew she wanted to sweet talk my parent's lawyer to make me live with her so _she_ can have the money.

"Well, that is what the second part of the will is about." Mr. Simons said as he placed the cd into the DVD player and it showed my mother face on the TV.

"Hi baby girl, it's your mama." She started, "If you are watching this, which means I have passed on and the world is in great danger."

"_Say what?_" I shouted in my head.

She continued, "You only have 90 days to stop the destruction of the world, and the only way to stop it is to find a buried treasure in Antarctica."

I blinked a couple of times, "_Antarctica... it has to be a joke._"

There was a silent moment for a while, until she started laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry baby," she said trying to control her laughs, "but you know I was just joking and all."

I smiled a little, she has a weird sense of humor, but I understand that sense of humor.

"Anways," she continued now being serious, "into the real business. Mr. Simons probably already told you that you have your inheritance money from me... and that your disgusting aunt is trying to feel sorry for you."

I glance at her quickly and saw the death glare at my mother's beautiful face. She was pissed.

"And ten-to-one says that she said that you can't leave it to your hands now or something close to that." She said, rolling her eyes, "but she is right."

My eyes kinda got huge but I stayed calm about it.

"The good news is that you are not living with either your aunt Veronica or your uncle Clinton." She started.

I sighed in relief but confused about who I was going to stay at.

"The bad news was, I never told you the truth..." she said with a sad looked in her eyes.

"I ran away from my family after a burglar shot my parents after taking my little brother to the movies. I wasn't the same since, and I highly doubt he was the same. It was a very tragic moment in our life. I was ten and he was eight when we lost our parents." she explained.

My aunt and uncle were shocked about what they were hearing and so was I.

"But I will tell you who he is because he is going to be your new guardian... even though he has no idea about you... After I left, we became... distant." She said trying to find the right words.

My eyes widen, "_My guardian is a man that I don't even know and the only information she provided was that they are brother and sister. Thanks mom!"_

"But I will give you a clue." she said, "We usually talk about him, making fun of him... He is a multi-millionaire, and he is a HUGE playboy. Can you guess who it is?"

I started thinking only two guys that would suit him, there was Kid Rock and there was Hugh Hefner.

"If you think it was either Kid Rock or Hugh Hefner, than you are so off." she replied.

"SHE READS MINDS!" I accidently yelled out loud. Of course as a result, everyone in the room (and possibly outside of the room) was giving me strange looks.

"I also don't read minds." she replied.

I keep staring at the TV and could not figure out who my long lost unknown uncle was.

She sighed on the TV, "If you don't know who it is, then I'll tell you. Your uncle is..."

EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC

**Bruce POV**

~Next day~

It was a beautiful day. Today, I didn't need to be "Bruce Wayne", the multi-millionaire playboy man. I also didn't have to be Batman and didn't have to be near the Watch Tower.

Also, Alfred had the day off so he is relaxing somewhere.

I was alone in the mansion... which means only one thing... I went to the kitchen and grab the jug of milk.

"Now it's only you... and me." I muttered to the jug of milk.

**DING DONG!**

I growled very menacing and started walking towards the door. _"Who in the hell wants to interrupt my afternoon._"

I open the door and behind it revealed a young girl with medium black and blue streaks in her hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and looking like a weird goth, there was couple of bags behind her but I ignore it.

"Look I don't know what you are selling, but I don't want anything." I said trying to be nice about it, "This is my day off and I like to be _alone_."

I was about to close the door, but a was a black combat boot caught the door and prevented me from shutting it. I glared at her.

"First off, I'm not selling anything so you don't have to worry about that." she started out first.

I opened my jug of milk waiting for her to at least to explain herself.

She hesitated but said, "My name is Jocelyn Wayne, and I'm your long lost/unknown niece."

**I hope that you liked this story for the beginning. I know its long and suckish but I had a freakin long writers block. But I shall continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Getting Settled

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Justice League  
Claimer: I do own my character and the plot of this story**

**Note: I am glad that you liked the first chapter. I have made the second chapter for you fans of the story. I will apologize ahead that this story is kinda not action/adventure or funny yet. But I promise next chapter will start it. Also I'm going to put chapters of this on every Friday if I am not too busy. But this week, I decide to give you one more chapter until Next Friday. Enjoy and R&R**

_Recapped:_

_I was about to close the door, but a black combat boot caught the door and prevented me from shutting it. I glared at her._

_"First off, I'm not selling anything so you don't have to worry about that." she started out first._

_I opened my jug of milk waiting for her to at least to explain herself._

_She hesitated but said, "My name is Jocelyn Wayne, and I'm your long lost/unknown niece."_

**Jocelyn POV**

After I told him that I was his long lost niece, he had this look that someone just kicked his puppy and put a crab down his pants. I don't want to sound mean but... it was awesome.

Then he shakes his head, "There is no way you are my niece. You have no proof."

"Oh that's right," I realized and dug through my slingbag, "I was supposed to give you..."

I dug out a paper that had something to what my mom wrote to Bruce (What? It's kinda awkward to start calling him Uncle) and handed it to him.

He takes it and scans it real quick. After what seemed like three seconds, he sighed and grabbed one of my bags.

I followed him carrying the other bag and I slowly looked around the inside of the mansion.

If I thought the outside of this place was huge, the inside was bigger. It was amazing, but at the same time, kind of depressing. I felt like I just moved into a medieval castle and they still had the creepy statues and stuff.

"Put your bags in the living room, Alfred will take them to your new room when he gets home." Bruce said as he was heading toward the kitchen.

"Alfred?" I asked in confusion.

"He's the butler of the place, but he is also a friend of the Wayne family." He explains short and sweet.

I shrugged and dropped the bags in the living room. I quickly followed Bruce to the kitchen since I was still new to the mansion.

Before I barely sat on the stools of the kitchen, Bruce looks and points at me, "Don't tell Alfred I do this."

I was about to ask what and why, until he took a huge drink of milk... from the carton. Then it gets worst... he put it _back_ in the fridge!

Only one word came to mind when I saw him do that, "Gross." I scrunched up my face.

EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC

**Bruce POV**

After I drank a little bit of the milk, I smiled to myself and put it in the fridge.

As soon as I did that, I heard a small voice saying 'gross.'

I sighed and turned to her with a thought, "_I almost forgot about you. Too bad._"

I sat in a stool across from her and stared at her, "You are going to answer my question truthfully and honestly. If I sense that you are at any point in time, lying to me, I won't let you live here."

Her eyes widen, but she nodded in acceptance.

So the interrogation began, "Who are your biological parents?"

She looked back at me and kept her eyes on me, "My mother is... or was Evelyn Wayne." But she started to hesitate about the father's name.

"What's your father's name?" I asked what sounded like a firm demand.

"I don't know." she replied sharply, "He died before I was born."

I felt bad about how I intruded on that, before I could apologize to her, she continued speaking, "But the only fatherly figure I have ever come close to was Roger Johnson."

"I thought your last name was Wayne?" I asked trying to make sure I get it correct.

"It is." She answered, "Mom wanted me to keep my last name of her maiden name."

I rolled my eyes and placed my right hand on my forehead, "_Of course that's my sister._" I thought to myself bitterly, "_You could have chosen anyone you wanted to take care of __**your**__ child. So why me?_"

EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC

**Jocelyn POV**

It became quiet after Bruce wanted to know about my parents' names and he put his hand on his forehead like he was on the verge of a headache.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to sound concerned.

He immediately sat up and responded, "I'm fine." I knew he was lying but I just let it go.

"Okay," he continued the wanna-be cop interrogation, "so I guess I have to register you in Gotham High, right?"

"Nope." I said with a grin, "I'm already enrolled in it."

He raised an eyebrow at me with my mother's signature 'are you serious' look.

_"Hmmmmm guess he really is my Uncle. OH GOD IT BURNS US! Oh right he asked me a question."_

"Mom wanted a better education for me... and she couldn't do homeschooling very well." I replied.

He chuckled silently to himself, "That sounds just like her..."

Soon another silent moment surrounded us both and it became very awkward. I felt I would purposely just fall over and start to twitch randomly.

Before I was about to put it into action, I heard a door open and an English gentlman's voice graced across the room, "Master Bruce, are you still home?"

Bruce sat up and replied, "Yes I'm home Alfred. Come to the kitchen, I need...you to...meet someone."

Soon enough, an old man with white hair, gentle brown eyes and wearing something that a gentleman would actually wear walked into the room with a well mannered stride.

"Oh, who is this fine young lady?" he asked, very curious.

I stood up and reached out my hand waiting for Alfred to accept a hand shake, "I'm Jocelyn. Jocelyn Wayne. Shaken, not stirred."

He shook my hand with a chuckle and gave Bruce a weird look like he wants an explanation. Bruce looks at him, "It's Evelyn's daughter."

Alfred nodded his head and turned back to me, "Well Miss Jocelyn, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alfred Pennyworth, and I have been part of your Uncle's life since the day he was born."

I smiled, "Cool." Of course an immediate thought popped into my head, "_Alfred is a very cool guy._"

Bruce looks at Alfred, "Can you take her bags up to her new room. Just use one of the guest room that no one uses."

Alfred nodded and went to the living room to retrieve my bags. I followed so I could, not only help him, but I wanted to know where my new room was.

On the way up the, what seems like forever stairs, I started to ask Alfred some... personal questions.

"So did you know about my mom?" I asked him.

He gave me a gentle smile, "Yes I did know Ms. Evelyn. She was a very spirited woman. She loved to be around nature and even sometimes bring nature into the mansion. But the most important thing about her was, she loved your Uncle and wanted to protect him from everything."

I asked another, "So, how come my mom never mentioned... Bruce for a long period of time? Did something happen between them? Well I mean besides the burglar thing."

I wanted to know more about my mom. She was so open about everything, except for her personal life. I wanted to know what it was like for her when she was a kid and such.

Alfred sighed sadly, "That was just the beginning. But I will not go into other details about what happened. Besides it's not my story to tell. It's your Uncle's tale. You must ask _him_ about... _that_ sort of questions."

I nodded and Alfred stopped at the end of the hallway, where there were two doors with two gold door handles on them.

"This is your room." Alfred said and he opened the door.

I couldn't believe that this _HUGE_ room was all mine. It was as big as my old house living room. I started exploring in here. I had a walk in closet, a personal bathroom, and a balcony. I was excited.

"This room was your mother's room once." Alfred explains.

I smiled at him, "I love it. I really do."

He nodded, "That is good to hear. Now, I must prepare supper for the two of you and I will also join. Since you are the main honor of this household, what would you like to eat?"

I started thinking but all I could think of was... hamburger. "Can you make some hamburger? If it's not too much trouble of course."

He chuckled, "Of course, Miss Jocelyn."

Before Alfred left, I had to say something, "Alfred..."

He turns toward me and stares at me.

"Just call me Jocelyn."

He nodded and left. I was all alone in this new room and all I can do was lay on the same bed, my mom laid on when she was young.

EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC

**Bruce POV**

After Jocelyn and Alfred left, I stood up and walked to the grandfather clock. I put in the code to the Bat Cave and entered in.

I walked all the way to the main computer and just sat down. All I could do was think.

I didn't realize until I felt his hand on my shoulder that Alfred was standing there all this time.

"She looks just like Evelyn." Alfred said in a whisper.

I nodded, "Yeah she does. It almost scares me."

Alfred continued, "But I think she has your attitude and skills, Master Bruce."

I had to chuckle, "There is no way she has my attitude or skills. If she looks like her mother, she sounds like her mother when she was a teenager, during the only time she visits after...what happened. She _has_ her mother's attitude and skills. This means she is like a train waiting to get wrecked."

Alfred sighed and just left me in the Bat Cave. After a while, I decided to also leave the Cave.

Dinner came and went. We were all kind of quiet and silently ate dinner. We (I mean Jocelyn and Alfred) went to bed early. I had to gather some information from the Justice League and see if there were any worldly disasters that needed the Bat's attention.

"Clark, it's Bruce can you hear me?" I asked in the C'omm Link.

"Loud and clear Bruce. What's up?" Clark answered like the Boy Scout member that he is. I wonder if he was actually _in_ Boy Scouts.

"Has anything happened to the city during my day off?" I asked.

"Negative Batman. It has been a surprisingly peaceful day." Superman answered.

"Damn." I muttered to myself. The only day off I got (forced by Alfred and pretty much everyone else I "know") and I find out my long lost... Jocelyn (AN: it is as awkward for him to call her his 'niece' like Jocelyn calling him her 'Uncle') and my sister tells me to watch and protect her and stuff.

"You alright Bruce? You sounded like you're about to break walls." Clark asked, forgot about his super sense of hearing.

Batman replied, "Nothing. Everything is fine. I got to go."

Before Scout Boy can even say anything, I turned off the communication between me and him.

I decided to head up to bed and get some sleep.

My last thought before I fell into the abyss of dreams was, "_Maybe tomorrow might be better than today._'

**TA-DA! Chapter 2 is complete! Like I said before please R&R and tune in on the next chapter! Good Night!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Justice League characters**

**Claimer: I own my characters and plot**

**Note: WOOT! I'm happy that you like this story so far and hoping to keep going on this. Remember not all of this is done by me. Give most credit to my friend and editor, Dragonrider7. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and R&R**

_Recaped:_

_"You alright Bruce? You sounded like you're breaking the walls." Clark asked, forgotten about his super sense of hearing._

_Batman replied, "Nothing. Everything is fine. I got to go."_

_Before Scout Boy can even say anything, I turned off the communication between me and him._

_I decided to head up to bed and get some sleep._

_My last thought before I fallen into the abyss of dreams was, "Maybe tomorrow might be better than today.'_

**Jocelyn POV**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-**

I slammed my hand on the snooze button. I hate alarm clocks. Still don't understand why anyone would event such an _evil_ thing.

But I decided that I've already caused enough harm to it and just got out of bed. I still haven't unpacked everything that I own so I had only a few selective outfits.

After a critical decision, I made a choice of wearing; a very tight black tank top with the words 'I said 'Bite Me', you asked 'Where?' and has what looks like bite marks on the shoulder, a black mini skirt with a chain as a belt, and to finish it off with black combat boots.

I grabbed my favorite skull hoodie and put it on quickly. I went to the bathroom and applied a little bit of make-up.

I checked the clock and had to grab some food from the kitchen. Then I have to go to hell... I mean school. Yeah... school.

Anyways, I walked down the stairs, quietly so no one can hear me, and went to the kitchen.

I was about to grab a Hot Fudge Sundae Poptart, when I heard _someone_ clearing _his_ throat behind me.

"Where are you going in _that_ outfit?" Bruce asked.

I turned towards my so called "Uncle" wearing his pajamas, drinking coffee, and giving me a look that screams, "The hell?"

"To school. I am sixteen you know." I reply like a calm smart-ass.

He gave me a glare, "Go back upstairs and change."

I glared back at him, "Last time I checked, you weren't my father... you're not even my mother."

He stood up and walked up to me, "Go back upstairs... and change... _now_."

"What if I don't want to?" I challenged him.

He chuckled darkly, "I'll make you change, by force if I have to."

My eyes widen, "You wouldn't."

He grinned evilly, "Try me."

I pointed my finger at him... then I said, "Fine."

I walked back up stairs and put on outfit #2.

It was a black tight tee with a glittery gold lettering saying the words "Goodies" (AN: I was listening to Ciara's "Goodies" when writing this) across the chest, black skinny jeans that is ripped up and down across the legs, and still kept the black combat boots (still same hoodie).

I went downstairs again, remembered to grab my sling bag this time, and returned to the kitchen.

The same process as before, about to grab that delicious poptart. But the voice ruined it.

"Are you _trying_ to get some guy to rape you?" Bruce asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

I glared at him, "No one messes with me so I have nothing to worry about."

He looks up at me, "Change."

I growled and stomped my way to the stairs, muttering out loud, "He is such a _girl_!"

EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC

**Bruce POV**

I watched Jocelyn stomp up the stairs and heard her rude mutter. I took another sip of my black coffee. Hmmmm coffee.

"You know she is a teenager, Bruce. Lighten up." Alfred said walking into the kitchen.

I looked at him, "Oh I will... once she gets a _decent_ outfit on her."

Speaking of the devil, she came back down stairs and I like this outfit. She was wearing her black hoodie, an Evanescence shirt (probably got it at a concert), black Tripp pants with chains in the back, a rainbow belt, and I can kinda see the black converse on it.

"Better _mother_." she said with an attitude.

I glared slightly, "Yes."

She glances at the clock, "I have to go."

She walked up to the box of poptarts and took one piece and walked off with her bag.

"I'm impressed," Alfred said, "Even if she is in a hurry, she still grabs something to eat. You don't do that Bruce."

I rolled my eyes, "At least she has good taste in music." and took another sip of coffee. I notice on the counter that she left her cell phone here. What kind of a teenager would leave their phone out in the open?

But I was impressed about her phone; it was one of those slider phones. I looked around and saw that Alfred was making breakfast for himself. So I decided to bug her phone so I can hear everything when her phone is on.

I took off the back and placed it on the battery. I put it back together and ran after her.

"Jocelyn!" I called

She turned and gave me a look, "What is it? If you're worried about lunch money, don't. I got it covered."

I revealed her phone to her and her eyes widen. She grabbed it from my hands, still looking at me.

"Where-" she was about to ask, but I interrupted her, "In the kitchen. Make sure you turn off that phone."

She saluted me like I was in the military. I gave her the look.

"You know," she started, "my mom does the exact same thing when she is annoyed."

I placed my arm across my chest, "Excuse me?"

She smiled, "Same voice tone, same arm placement, you could be her twin!"

I glared and notice a black Mustang drive up here, probably her ride, "Your ride's here."

She turns and starts heading towards it, "Kay later."

I placed a secret headset to my right ear and heard the first words coming through it, "**Put this baby on vibrate and let's go to Hell.**"

I muttered, "Dear god."

I headed back to the mansion, so I can get ready to head up to the Watch Tower as I "carefully listen" and learn more about who I'm living with.

EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC

**Jocelyn POV**

I entered in the very nice car with my favorite person in the whole wide world and I couldn't live without my partner in crime, K.C. Miller.

She is a petite girl with long curly blonde hair, permanent dyed rainbow bangs (AN: Think about Avril Lavigne's Third Album hair do. That is how the dye looks), baby blue eyes, and has pale skin like me. She has a lip piercing on the right side of her lip (the only piercing she'll get) and I know for a fact she has a tattoo on her back also since we did it on the same day.

She was wearing a Happy Bunny hoodie shirt that has the bunny with the words '2 Hot 4 You' across the chest, black and white arm warmers, black Tripp skinny jeans, and black converse.

We met when we were in elementary school. At first, I hated her 'cause she was so pretty and happy. Now we're the bestest of friends.

"Let me ask you something girl," she asked and looked at me with a serious look, "Why are you at the Wayne Mansion? Are you... a prostitute?"

I laughed bitterly, "Not to worry, I'm not. But there is something I have to tell you, because you are my best friend," I started, but pointed at her, "But you can NEVER tell anyone about this."

She smiled like she was a little kid receiving candy, "Cross my heart, and hope to die."

I sighed and looked at her in the eyes, "Bruce Wayne is my Uncle and I'm living with him since mom died."

Her eyes widen, "You're kidding..."

I shook my head. She giggled, "That is kinda cool. What's he like?"

"First, let's get to school before I continue this... interrogation." I said. She laughed and we headed to the school, with the music of FlyLeaf playing in the background (AN: Now I'm listening FlyLeaf XD)

So I explain about how we met to the whole "you're like mom" situation. Her face... was priceless when I told her that he chugged a jug of milk _before_ putting it back in the fridge.

"That is so gross." she said at the end.

I nodded, "Yeah. Alfred is pretty cool though. But at least I won't be so bored."

She nodded, "We're almost at the school. You prepared?"

I looked at her, "Better now than later, right?"

We enter the chaos of the school parking lot and parked her car in a decent area. We both got out with our bags and entered the demonic building.

EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC

**Batman POV**

So far as I was listening to Jocelyn's conversation, this friend of hers, K.C., sounds like a decent person. I better not find out otherwise.

Right now I'm at a meeting, bored out of my skull, and the only entertainment was listening to Jocelyn's day at school.

"**Look! It's the vampire and her lesbian lover of the school!**" some popular girl said. (AN: Nothing wrong with lesbians or gays. I am bisexual so yeah)

"**Says the whore who got pregnant last year.**" Jocelyn replied back, calmly.

I grinned and mutter, "Score one for Jocelyn." I made the "score one" point in the air. I continued listening.

"**Ouch. That's totally cold... For someone that lost her mom. Poor little Jocie, where would you live now? In a box behind the Whore House?"** she said. I can feel the smirk in the words.

"**First off, I'm living with a relative so I'm secured. Second, I don't have the skills to be just like you. You probably even give free lessons for beginners, don't cha.**" Jocelyn replied.

I heard K.C. giggling in the background, "**Point 2 for my bestest friend. Zero points for the Evil Queen, Britney.**"

Suddenly this Britney girl snaps, "**Shut up freak. At least **_**our**_** parents are normal.**"

I heard a sudden scream. I started to worry until the brat started speaking, "**You witch! How dare you pour soda on me!**"

Jocelyn spoke, "**Call her a freak or mention how different her parents are, I'll super glue used condoms all over your car.**"

I chuckled quietly. "I'll help with that." I gave an evil smirk at the thought of getting back at this bitch.

"Bruce, is there something you like to share with us?" I heard Diana speak.

My face straightened and I looked at the group, who were all staring at me, "Nothing. Carry on."

~Around Lunch Time~

After what happened this morning, it was kinda boring since the incident. It was lunch time here in the Watch Tower, and same with Jocelyn's school.

"Bruce, we gotta talk." Clark said as he took the seat next to me.

"I don't know what you mean Superman." I said, getting more interested in the conversation Jocelyn and K.C. are having.

"**Thanks again for this morning. She kinda scares me at times.**" K.C. said.

Jocelyn chuckled, "**Oh please. The only reason why she has power is because 1) she used her evil deeds on others to make her look evil. 2) She slept with every guy on the football team, while still dating the star quarterback AKA the daddy of the demon spawn, and 3) her parents are one of the people that pays for the schools fundings, which means we can't touch her without her 'daddy's' lawyers biting our legs off.**"

Note to self, find out who the parents are, they could be gangsters.

"What were you doing during the meeting Bruce?" Clark's still bugging me.

I glared at him, "None of your concern."

"**By the way,**" K.C. said with a mouth full, "**Have you told **_**him**_** that you have a job at my family's diner?**"

I blinked in surprised and mutter, "She works in the diner?"

Clark blinks in surprise, "She?"

I glanced at Clark, "Like I said, it's none of your concern."

"**Not yet. I wanna get to know him better... after he loosens up like no other.**" She said.

She giggles, "**Don't worry. I betcha in no time, you two will be like good friends.**"

Bleh, I don't like her happy mood.

"**Only if I had a flamethrower. It kills everything.**" Jocelyn replied.

I glanced at Superman since he is giving me the look, "Look all I'm going to say is... I'm trying to know... this woman."

He keeps looking at me, "Who?"

I glanced at the clock, "OH Look at the time. I gotta go!"

Before he could say anything, I dashed out of the lunch room.

EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC

**Jocelyn POV**

~Much later that day~

After a _very_ long day at school, K.C. dropped me off at my new home. I walked in and placed my bag near the door.

I was so hungry I could eat just about anything. I walked to the kitchen and saw Bruce there.

"How was school?" He asked casually.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay I guess. How was your day at work."

He shrugged, "Long and boring actually."

I grabbed a can of soda and started drinking it, sitting next to him. It was very awkward. What is up with this?

"So... do you have a tattoo?" I asked him.

He blinks in surprise, "Of course not!"

I shrugged and played with the tab on my soda can.

"Do you have one?" he asked.

I thought about lying to him... but what good does that do when I know for a fact he'll find out, "Yeah. Got it about three years ago."

It was quiet again. It gets annoying when that happens. It's like no one can start a decent conversation.

"What does your tattoo looks like?" he asked.

I looked at him and grinned, "You really wanna see it?"

EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC

**Bruce POV**

When she asked me if I wanna see it, I had a feeling that I might not like it, but I'll give her the benefit of a doubt.

"Sure why not." I said.

She stood up and lifted part of her shirt from the back to reveal the one thing that made me chuckle _and_ smile.

Her tattoo... was the Bat Symbol. I cannot believe this!

"Why... do you have the Bat Symbol as your tattoo?" I had to ask.

"It was the start of my great friendship with K.C. When we were little, we made up a game to play called, 'Super Hero', and we got into an argument about who was going to be Batman and I just totally wigged out on her and yelled. So she's all like 'you know what Batman fits you.' So there you go, but eventually we started calling each other by those superhero names outside of the game. It's kind of like a testament to old times."

I chewed on my lip as I thought about that. I'm starting to like this friend of hers.

I looked at her face as she let loose a long sigh and saw the memories swimming around behind her eyes igniting tiny sparks of emotions that lingered there. She closed her eyes and it was gone, but it wasn't bad emotions it was more of a fond remembrance of good times long passed that only exist in your memories.

Then her expression changes as she looks back at me. She wrinkles her nose and that crease appears in her forehead.

"Why are you staring at me?"

I blink. I hadn't realized I was staring at her.

"You're more of a freak than me."

"Go do your homework." I sigh as I turn away from her.

"Oh fine change the subject. Be that way. Be a coward!" I can hear the smile in her voice as the sound fades from the room.

_"What are you doing Sis? Why me? What changed between us?"_ I think as I sink down into a chair just a little weary.

Let's just hope that nothing too bad happens during patrol tonight. I'd hate to have to explain _that_ to her.

**And that is the end of the 3****rd**** chapter! Congratulations! Now I hope you stay tuned for Chapter 4. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Party Party!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Justice League characters**

**Claimer: I own my characters and plot line with given credit to Dragonrider7**

**Note: Hey everyone I'm glad I am getting good results in this story. It makes feel like I can fly! But I was thinking of taking a lazy week, but my editor said no… and locked me up in the closet. Evil Editors… Don't tell her I said that. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story. R&R and I will get revenge.**

_Recapped:_

_I blink. I hadn't realized I was staring at her._

_"You're more of a freak than me."_

_"Go do your homework." I sigh as I turn away from her._

_"Oh fine change the subject. Be that way. Be a coward!" I can hear the smile in her voice as the sound fades from the room._

_"What are you doing Sis? Why me? What changed between us?" I think as I sink down into a chair just a little weary._

_Let's just hope that nothing too bad happens during patrol tonight. I'd hate to have to explain that to her._

**Bruce POV**

It has been about a week since Jocelyn has moved into the mansion and still I have no information about her. NOTHING! The only information I got about her is:

A) She is my sister's daughter

B) She has a tattoo on her lower back

C) ...She is not a zombie or any supernatural creature?

D) She is kinda sorta, maaaaybeeee, not-really like me. (I can't decide if this is good or not)

Anywho... It's Friday night, there is nothing to do, and Jocelyn is in the living room watching TV with me... and she changed my _god damned _TV show.

I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and she took control of _my_ TV remote. And I do not plan on getting it out of her bra.

So we are watching a TV show called, "Being Human" (AN: Very good show just a FYI!) and I do not want to admit it is a good show.

"What is the point of this pointless TV show?" I asked her in the middle of the show.

"Its mere entertainment, plus it's a good TV show." She said while eating some popcorn.

"The werewolf is a cry baby, the vampire is a whore man, and the ghost lady is whining about how she wants her lover to see and be with him again." I said, taking some popcorn from her.

She looks at me at the corner of her eye, "You know... you suck at being a vampire."

I glared at her, "I'm not a vampire."

She giggled. "Exactly, this is why you suck at being one."

I was about to make a comment about it, until my cell phone started to ringing.

I looked at the caller id, and the words "Clark Kent" was flashing across the front screen.

"Excuse me." I told her and walked off to the kitchen and answered it.

"What is it?" I said to Scout Boy.

"We need you in the Watch Tower for portal night. Wally got sick so we had to call you in." Clark explained.

I sighed, "Fine. I'll leave immediately."

I hanged up the phone and walked back into the living room.

"Jocelyn, I had a call from my job. Something urgent happened so I have to get up there." I told her.

She looks at me, "Really? When will be back?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Probably very late, so don't bother waiting for me."

She nodded, so I just left the mansion as Batman.

EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC

**Jocelyn POV**

Since Bruce left, I was completely alone. Alfred had to leave for a family emergency.

I was alone and started thinking about three days ago...

Flashback to three days ago:

_My cell phone starts ringing whiling getting ready for school. I looked at the id and it was flashing the name "K.C./Superman". _(AN: lol now you know)_ So naturally I would answer it._

_"Hey girl, what's up?" I answered normal response._

_"You're not going to believe this but you have to go on the school website!" she said in a panic._

_"Why? What's wrong? I asked her in a worried voice._

_"Just go to the school website. It's on the homepage." she continued._

_I walked to my laptop and typed in the school website. Once the website was completely loaded, my eyes widen at the head titled and the picture._

_**Jocelyn Wayne: The secret niece of Bruce Wayne**_

_The picture was me walking out the mansion having an argument with him about two days ago on that morning before K.C. came and picked me up._

_"How did this lead out?" I asked, carefully using my words, hoping that K.C. didn't tell anyone._

_"You know Henry Whiner?" she asked._

_I nodded on the phone, "Henry the Weasel?"_

_"Apparently, he was trying to get some sneaky photos of Bruce, when he saw you and figured you out that the two of you were indeed related, but not as father and daughter." she explained._

_I growled viciously, "He is gonna pay for this!"_

"_At least nothing else could go wrong." K.C. says trying to be sincere._

_I was about to log off of the computer, I realized I had a new message._

_"Hang on. I got a message. Probably from Mr. No-Neck Steve." I said and answered._

_I regretted it since it was from Britney._

_"Hi Little Jocie. It looks like you made a dramatic change from freak to popular all in three days of returning to school. How impressive." She said with a little sneer._

_I glared at the screen hard and crossed my arms as she continued._

_"Because you made it up to popularity, you have to throw a party at your Uncle's place."_

_I rolled my eyes, "There is no way I'll throw a party over here."_

_I was about to turn it off when she said something shockingly._

_"You know K.C. is so delicate. I wonder what would happen if either my girls decided to give her a 'chat' or that one of my boyfriend's football buddies like to 'play around' with her." she said with an evil grin._

_I glared at the screen, harder than before, fighting the urge to break the laptop._

_"This is my number. You only have til Friday to answer your reply." she said before the message went to black._

_My whole body was shaking with anger; I had this feeling of losing control._

_"Jocelyn, are you okay?" my best friend asked._

_"I'm... fine... I'll see you when you get here." I said calmly as I can before hanging up the phone._

_I growled very hard during the rest of the day._

End of Flashback

Since that message, I kept thinking about how to protect K.C. from her if I regretted the party. But this is all too... perfect.

I took out my phone and dialed the number.

I place the phone up to my ear and heard someone answer, "You finally made the decision?"

"Yeah... We're going to have party. But if you break this deal and the following rules I am going to apply to this party, I will get you back... Britney." I said in calm, menacing voice.

EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC

**Batman POV**

~Around Midnight at the Watch Tower~

It's been a boring in the Watch Tower during patrol night. Nothing exciting was happening so it was utterly boring.

Of course I am still being bugged by _somone_ that won't leave a certain _subject_ alone.

"When are you going to explain about the woman you bugged?" Clark said sitting next to me in the portal room.

"It is still none of your concerns Superman." I told him and looked at him, "Until something major happens, you cannot be involved in sort of way."

Luckily, my phone started ringing to interrupt our conversation, and I answered my phone as Bruce Wayne.

"Hello this is Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce, this is Commissioner Gordon (AN: I apologize I cannot remember if he was a commander or not. Please tell me what he is an I will change it ASAP). We had a few calls of concern about a party at the mansion."

I blinked, "What party?"

"From what the calls were saying, there is a wild party that looks like it is getting out of control at the Wayne Mansion." he explain. "Isn't this your party?"

"I'm currently out of town right now, but I was heading home soon though." I made up an excuse.

"Well, during the time being, do you want a Squad Team to get control of this party?" He asked.

"No that's okay, I got it under control." I said kindly enough so the Commissioner won't realize how angry I am.

"Okay, well, I hope you have a good night." He said before hanging up the phone.

I immediately stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going Batman?" Clark asked, easily catching up to me.

"Back to the mansion which I may commit murder." I said it sweet and simply.

I can feel Clark's eyes widen when I said that, "I better come with you."

I turned and looked at him, "No. You are supposed to bring the wood stakes for the fire."

I left the Watch Tower with Superman on my trail.

EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC

**Jocelyn POV**

The party was getting wild, kinda what I have planned. The only people that weren't partying wild is me and K.C.

"Are you sure that your Uncle won't get made?" she asked me.

I chuckled, "Relax K.C, I have it covered."

"How?" she asked.

I looked her and decided to explain to her my plan, "Around 12:30 or 1:00, I am going to hose down these party animals in order to make them leave. Once that happens, I replace all broken vases that I have prepared for, untie the trouble makers, and clean everything up and act like nothing happen."

"But what if your Uncle finds out?" she asked.

I sigh, "Then start digging a grave for me cause that is where I will be sleeping for the rest of my life."

K.C. giggled, "Relax. I'll help you clean up and all. I mean, there is no way he knows about this… unless someone called the cops."

I shrugged, "It happens, it happens."

EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC

**Batman POV**

I am heading back to the mansion and I head the conversation between them about how they are going to clean it up. There is no way they can do it before I get there.

"**Well it's 12:30. Should I hose them now, or wait until 1:00?**" I heard Jocelyn asking.

"**Well I think-**"K.C. started, but got interrupted when someone was making a lot of noises.

"**OH YEAH! PAR-TAH ON PEOPLE! LET'S GET NAKED!**" A random guy yelled, very obvious that he was drunk.

"**OH GOD MY EYES! MY PURE, INNOCENCE EYES!**" K.C. screamed, I'm imaging her that she is covering her eyes like a child would when they don't want to see anything.

"…**Yeah I am defiantly going to hose them now.**" Jocelyn said, "**K.C, go upstairs and stay there. You don't want to get wet.**"

…Did she just say 'Get wet'?

Suddenly I heard something like water being shot out of a fire hose and teenagers screaming and running out the mansion. Although I was impressive of this approach in method, she is _still_ in trouble!

"**That's one problem down. Okay, I'll start cleaning and you unlock the prisoners out of the closet.**" Jocelyn said like she is a commander.

"**Which closet?**" K.C. asked.

"**The one besides the stairs.**" She answered and I heard her running down the stairs.

I made up my mind that I will bury her alive and dance on her graven when I get home.

"**WHO IN THE WORLD PUTS BALONEY IN THE CEILING!**" Jocelyn yelled in the kitchen.

I heard K.C. laughing, "**That is funny!**"

"**It is not! Do you know how are hard and painful it is to get baloney off the ceiling? No! Thank god Alfred has lots of cleaning stuff.**" Jocelyn spoke.

I kept listening to them, as I was closing in on the mansion. Around 2 o'clock, I heard Jocelyn panting from over working.

"**I have replaced all break-able items, cleaned this mansion from top to bottom and I had made sure that there is no since that there is a party… I am going to take a nap.**"

EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC

**Jocelyn POV**

I was _SO_ tired from working so hard. I was planning on sleeping on the couch… but K.C. passed out on it. So I decided to sleep next to the couch and have a peaceful sleep… Until _he_ who must be burned, came home.

"JOCELYN! Where are you?" Bruce yelled out.

Uh oh… I am going to die aren't I.

He stormed into the living room and I could have sworn I saw Death in his eyes. He was really pissed.

"I had a call that there was a party here-" Bruce started yelling but I placed my hand up to stop him.

"Okay. I did clean up the mess and all that. But if you still want a punishment, ground me for a month. No phone, no TV, no lap-top. The only places I have to go is school, work, and here."

He was about to yell some more but I continued, "If you think I still need more punishment, I will even do the chorus around the house. Just… let me sleep."

He was thinking of saying something else but decided something different, "Fine."

EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC EVC

**Bruce POV**

I did not expect her to make a punishment for herself if she got caught. She is very smart.

"Bruce! You better not be committing-" Clark was about to say but I whack him in the head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't wake up my niece or her friend." I said, realized what I just said.

"Niece?" Clark said, kind of shocked.

I sighed, "Yes I have a niece. Her name is Jocelyn Wayne. Long story short, she is living with me and you are not going to tell anyone about her if you want to live."

Clark had this look of about to protest. But he didn't, "Okay. I won't tell anyone."

I nodded, "Good. Now I am going to sleep… so… leave."

With no hesitation, Scout Boy left and I went to bed, after grabbing some Advil for this major headache.

"_This girl is going to dig me an early grave. Why sis?_" I thought to myself before falling asleep.

**Yeah I know the ending kind of suck! But I hope you are all prepared for… Chapter 5! Til next time :3**


	5. Important Message

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ****ALL READERS****!**

I would like to thank for all who have been supporting of this story. I love all your comments. Originally, I was about to write a message about what one Flamming comment wrote and basically just make this person look like a fool. But after talking to me awesome and sweet boyfriend, I decided to change it into a thank you for those who have been encouraging me to keep going.

However, I do have a message. I've got sick over the weekend and I missed one day of college (which was a Monday and it was with ALL of my classes), so I need to play catch-up. SO the next update will be on Next Friday of March 4th, 2011.

Before I take off of playing catch-up, Dakota, have you ever thought that the questions that you just asked was ment for the later chapters? Keep that in mind next time when you are about to post a Flamming comment on this, or any other stories in the near future.

Have a good day to everyone. Peace XD


	6. Important Message From Editors!

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL READERS FROM THE EDITORS!**

After the whole flamming thing has started on this story, my Editors, Dragonrider7 and Skittlesrock1993, have some things to say. So, again, for those who have done nothing wrong, you don't have to read this.

**Dragonrider7: (Editor #1)**Another message to Daktoa, a few of your questions would be answered if you read the story closer and paid more attention to the signs along the road and not just the bridges.

There is a big difference between CC and Flaming. Yours started out as CC but turned into flaming then went back to CC then back to flame. If you post a CC comment you cannot let it sound angry and make the author feel like an idiot. THAT is what you did. You could have just said and you need to put the story through spell check instead of nastily pointing out the mistakes.

PLUS you cannot throw everything on Emovampchild. I am her Editor so how about a little something toward me too huh? I'm feeling left out!

Why on earth are you taking the time to go all out on us fanfiction writers. A little clue for those of you who have not joined the site (cough cough Dakota cough) it's called FANfiction for a reason. The people on this site are not proffessionals. They simply write because they love it and this site gives them a chance to write about something they love. Play around in someone else's backyard. If you're looking for good fiction try . You get original work and people on there might actually be looking to get published someday. You might get some more of these if you keep up the attitude though. The people on this site are on it to write because they love it not because they're good at it. Also, you need to be gentler and not so angry sounding when you put down some CC because it only takes a little push to turn CC into Flame.

Way to be a hypocrite too! Let's see your fanfiction. I highly doubt it'd be the holy grail of fanfictions.

Also...Child? WTF! Let's see how many times has she mentioned that she was taking oh I don't know COLLEGE CLASSES!

You're talking about being immature and you're too stupid to notice that she's taking college classes so, you throw out the young child card. You know what that reminds me of? That reminds me of my autistic five year old brother when he doesn't get his way. Sorry if I've hurt your feelings but maybe you should wait until you're a little more mature to post comments because there are a lot harsher people out there than me.

**Skittlesrock1993: (Editor #2) **The point of fanfiction is to be creative and change the characters because if you don't the story is just plain boring, not to mention unoriginal, and the things he was saying were trivial. I mean, get over it! Answer: enjoy the story. Am I right?


	7. Important Message For Update sorry!

**Important Update Message**

Hello everyone. I know I said that I would post a new chapter today. But this week went too fast and my brain took a weeklong vacation so I couldn't focus on anything.

But luckily, I did start writing it, SO what I am going to do is during sometime next week, I will post it up and if I don't… well you can slap me silly or something like that.

Just wanna let you guys know. Have a good weekend and keep rocking!

Also, I am going to be working on another story here, but it is for the X-Men Movies.


End file.
